A Yellow Dino's Life (Hannah Douette's version)
A Yellow Dino's Life is a Custom Disney movie and a Custom Barney/TV Show crossover film. It was released in theaters in December 2, 1996. It was later adaptated to the 1998 Disney/Pixar film "A Bug's Life". It was later released on VHS in March 18, 1997. Plot This movies starts with Barney and his friends entering Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Shawn *Min *Chip *Kathy *Aku Aku *Simba *Slinky Dog *Rex *Yoshi *Birdo *CatDog *Timon *Pumbaa *Eric (voiced by his text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Brian (voiced by his text-to-speech voice of the same name) *King Bowser Koopa *Dr. Cortex *Uka Uka *Pain the Koopa-Dog Songs #Let's Play Together #BJ's Song # # # # #Happy Dancin' - performed by Baby Bop instead of Barney # # # # # # # #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Once Upon A Time!" *During the song "Five Little Butterflies", the 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" in a real version is used. *The kind of Baby Bop's shoes that Baby Bop wears used in this home video are called *The Randy Newman musical arrangements used in this movie were from "A Bug's Life". *The end credit music is the same from "A Bug's Life" *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. *This movie was aired on the Disney channel and Playhouse Disney. *When this film was released by Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection on VHS on March 18th 1997, it was closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. *One of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he and BJ are going up to the treehouse. *During a scene which there is a red alert, the music of the same name from "A Bug's Life" is used. *When BJ screams as he sees that his machine is catched to one of the tree's arms, his scream was the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *Another time BJ falls face down, it is when BJ slips on some cans and falls into a giant pile of mud while trying to tell the Animal Gang how come they and he are good friends. *The 2001 film "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" has the same running time as this film. *During the "Chip's Rescue" scene, the "Dot's Rescue" soundtrack from "A Bug's Life" is used. *When Chip was caught by a giant claw, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's third scream from "Evil Spatula" (when SpongeBob's spatula breaks), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Chip's Late 1996-1998 Season 4 voice. *When Chip yells "HELP!" while getting hooked by the claw, the sound clip was voiced by Spud from "Trix & The Bug" (when Trix chases Spud with the model bug), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Chip's Late 1996-1998 Season 4 voice. *During a scene which Barney and his friends have a welcome for saving Chip, the "Atta" soundtrack from "A Bug's Life" is used. *During the scene which Eric was eaten alive by a Piranha Plant's babies, the music from "A Bug's Life" (when Hopper is eaten alive by the baby birds with the help of their mother bird) is used. *The color of Baby Bop's happy tap dancing shoes for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this home video are black and white, which the white of the happy tap dancing shoes covered her ankles, and the black parts of the happy tap dancing shoes covered her toes, feet, and soals of her feet. Quotes Quotes 1 # # Quotes 2 Quotes 3 Quotes 4 Quotes 5 *BJ: Eric, you are gonna get sent out! *Eric: I will bring more of my friends and be back next hour! *BJ: Not at all! (points at a Piranha plant) A Piranha plant! What is gonna do with ya?! *Eric: (disgusted) Eat me up with its babies? *BJ: Yep! *Eric: (the Piranha plant faces up to him) Is it a fake one? Hello! (The Piranha plant roars) Aaaaaah! BJ's right! Run! (tries to run, but the Piranha plant catches him to his shorts) AAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! NOO! HELP! *Barney: Way a go BJ (gives BJ a high five) *BJ: Thanks! (hugs Barney) *Barney: I love you. *Eric: (as the Piranha plant is pulling him onto its patch of its babies) HELP! HELP! OOOOHH NOOOOO!! OH NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! (As we close to one baby Baby Piranha plant's mouth, we fade to black) Release Dates * Previews 1997 WDMC Release Opening #1991-1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997) #Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #Hercules theatrical teaser trailer - coming to theaters June 1997 #Coming to Video Bumper #Fun and Fancy Free VHS trailer - Coming to video July 1997 #101 Dalmations Live-Action VHS trailer - Coming to Video April 15th 1997 #The Wonder Pets' All-New direct-to-video film event: The Wonder Pets At Alantis Behind the Scenes sneek preview (Part 1) - coming to video July 22, 1997 #On ABC bumper #101 Dalmations (animated series) and Recess preview #Feature Presentation logo (1991-1999, Beau Weaver variant) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #THX logo #Walt Disney Pictures logo (1990) #Stsrt of film Closing 2001 Nickelodeon/Paramont rarity 2002 WDMC Re-release Opening #2000-2003 Navy Blue FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997) #Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #The Wonder Pets 2: Ming Ming's Grand Adventure! Theatrical Trailer #Coming to Video & DVD Bumper #Tarzan & Jane trailer #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Special Edition trailer #Rolie Polie Olie The Great Devender of Fun trailer #Mickey's House of Villians trailer #From Disney Interactive Bumper #The Wonder Pets CD-Rom preview #Stay tuned after our feature for the the music video "We Must Fight Back" and the special bonus program: The making of A Yellow Dino's Life logo #Feature Presentation logo (Playhouse Disney variation, with Beau Weaver's voiceover from the 2000 Feature Presntstion logo) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Navy Blue Format Screen #Walt Disney Pictures logo (1990) #Start of Film Barney Says Segment from the SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Season 2 "Having Tens of Fun!" Transcript, and this Barney Says Segment for the SuperMalechi's version is the longest one, and SuperMalechi will add more words for this *( ) *Two Child Girl Kids: *(we see the Season 2 title card saying "Barney Says", and ) *Barney: *(starts the segment, and we a picture of Kathy, Min, and Tosha play hopscotch while singing "One Two Buckle My Shoe") *Barney: *(we see a picture of Michael with his soccer clothes and soccer ball greeting Kathy, Min, and Tosha) *Barney: *